


Corrección

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación mirando la puerta semi abierta, la idea de que  alguien hubiese entrado a su habitación le hizo soltar un gruñido molesto, odiaba que invadieran su intimidad, incluso si se trataba de sus amigos .No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante el desastre que había dentro, una copa rota y una botella a medio terminar sobre el escritorio, su silla se encontraba volcada, pero eso no fue lo que provocó aquel el sudor frío que recorrió su cuerpo, su computadora se encontraba encendida, alguien había averiguado la contraseña y había estado hurgando en ella, su vida entera estaba guardada en aquella máquina.





	Corrección

—¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo perdedor? —clamo Eduardo saliendo del auto con rapidez y dirigiéndose a la cerca que dividía su casa con la del vecino.

Mark solo miro la escena mientras rodaba los ojos y suspiró con fastidio previendo lo que sucedería a continuación, salió del auto sintiendo como su buen humor se desvanecía a medida que la escena se desarrollaba.

—Eduardo.

Edd bufo como un gato enfurruñado acercándose a Eduardo para comenzar una nueva discusión, esa era su señal de para largarse de ahí, tomó las bolsas de las compras y caminó en dirección a la casa, no tenía interés en quedarse a ver aquella estúpida pelea, en especial sabiendo cómo terminaría.

Entró en la casa llamando a Jon sin recibir respuesta alguna, aquello era raro, pero no era como si le importara mucho lo que fuera que Jon hiciera cuando no estaba con ellos, sin embargo su ausencia solo empeoro su mal humor, ahora tendría que acomodar las compras en vez de hacer que Jon se encargará de aquella tarea, con resignación entró a la cocina, incluso desde ahí podía escuchar la discusión entre Eduardo y Edd, no es que le molestara que pelearán, aquello era algo a lo que se encontraba acostumbrado, pero desde que aquel estúpido incidente con la antena había ocurrido las cosas entre aquel par habían cambiado y lo odiaba.

Comenzó a acomodar las compras.

La discusión de Eduardo parecía haberse intensificado y suspiro antes de masajear sus sienes, solo quería largarse a su habitación y relajarse un momento, al menos ya había terminado con su tarea y no tenía motivos para continuar en aquel lugar.

Subía las escaleras con lentitud pensado en sus planes arruinados por aquella estúpida rivalidad de su amigo con el vecino, se suponía que ambos cocinarían juntos, una actividad que hacía bastante tiempo que no realizaban, era un poco raro pensar que, pese a las actitudes de Eduardo, él realmente disfrutara de actividades sencillas y hogareña como la cocina, ambos lo hacían, extrañaba la época que vivieron juntos compartiendo aquel pequeño apartamento en la ciudad. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación mirando la puerta semi abierta, la idea de que Jon hubiese entrado a su habitación le hizo soltar un gruñido molesto, odiaba que invadieran su intimidad sin su permiso, no le importaba si se trataba de sus amigos o de desconocidos.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante el desastre que había dentro del lugar, había una copa rota en el suelo y una botella a medio terminar aun en el escritorio, su silla se encontraba volcada, pero eso no fue lo que provocó aquel el sudor frío que recorrió su cuerpo, su computadora se encontraba encendida, alguien había averiguado la contraseña y había estado hurgando en ella, su vida entera estaba guardada en aquella máquina, la idea de que alguien hubiera estado revisando sus archivos hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

Decenas de pensamiento pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguno tenía sentido, la idea de que Jon hubiera entrado en su habitación resultaba ridícula e incluso si Jon hubiera entrado dudaba que conociera la contraseña de su computadora, además, ¿por qué estaría bebiendo vino si odiaba su sabor?, ¿un ladrón?, eso era aún más estúpido, nada parecía faltar a primera vista además en la sala había más cosas de valor y nada faltaba en ella, se vio tentado a ir por Eduardo, pero su computadora encendida le disuadió de hacerlo.

Su vista se desvió rápidamente a su armario y pronto se encontró abriendo la puerta esperando que algo saltara sobre él en cualquier momento, para su alivio se encontraba vacío sin embargo aquello no apaciguó sus inquietudes, pero al menos podía confirmar que su habitación se encontraba vacía.

—¿Qué? —observó cómo su computadora continuaba corriendo aquel programa de grabación que solía utilizar y lo detuvo dejando solo una imagen congelada de sí mismo en la pantalla, quien había entrado en su habitación había estado filmando todo el tiempo.

Miedo y curiosidad, la mezcla era extraña, pero solo le impulsaba a querer averiguar más sobre el asunto, un USB permanecía colocado en la ranura de la laptop, jamás había visto aquella memoria en su vida, picado por la curiosidad levantó su silla volteada y se acercó al escritorio, sus manos sudaban cuando conecto el ratón inalámbrico a la máquina y dio clic en guardar.

Se mantuvo mirando la imagen de su rostro pálido y desencajado en la pantalla indeciso de querer regresar al inicio del video, le tomó lo que para él parecieron horas darse el valor de regresar la grabación, pero para el reloj de la máquina solo pasaron tres minutos.

—Había olvidado lo ingenuo que podía ser Jon.

Aquella fue la única frase que permitió decir al hombre que se había grabado a sí mismo antes de detener el video.

Miró a la puerta de su habitación con pánico viendo que la había dejado abierta y se apresuró a cerrarla con seguro, recargándose contra la madera y alegrándose de estar sólo en la casa en aquellos momentos.

Volvió a su asiento intentando autoconvencerse de que aquello era normal, que no debía sorprenderse por encontrar un doppelgänger suyo, aunque más envejecido, grabando un vídeo para él, que había pasado por cosas más extravagantes, zombies, alienígenas, espíritus demoníacos, encontrar lo que parecía una versión futura de sí mismo no debía sorprenderle, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan turbado con la idea? Quizás por la maltrecha apariencia de la persona en la grabación o por el mal presentimiento que comenzaba a carcomerle, permaneció mirando a su reflejo buscando desentrañar cualquier pista que su apariencia pudiera darle, pero cada cosa que veía solo le hacía dudar de querer saber, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por lo que parecía un visor de buceo roto, si ponía la suficiente atención podía notar los desgastes en su ropa, algunas partes lucían quemadas y otras simplemente se habían rasgado, las cicatrices en su rostro tampoco era algo que pudiera pasar por desapercibido, paso sus manos recorriendo el lugar en donde futuramente se encontraría aquellas cicatrices, sus labios, sus mejillas y por lo que podía notar también bajo aquellas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos.

¿Qué había pasado con él?

Nuevamente puso en marcha el video movido por una egoísta curiosidad.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Lo único que tuve que hacer para que me dejara pasar fue decirle que era tu primo y que había tenido un accidente en la carretera, ni siquiera hizo preguntas, alguien tan idiota... —su clon soltó una carcajada burlesca y se cruzó de brazos mientras su apacible rostro le daba una aparecía de encontrarse mirando al vacío—. No me sorprende que fuera el primero en morir, bueno, ahora no sé si sigue muerto, es como ver una nueva película que se sobrepone a la original y todo es un revoltijo confuso de memorias falsas y reales, dios, odio los viajes en el tiempo.

Trago saliva mirando como su versión futura parecía tener una crisis emocional antes de tranquilizarse y ofrecerle una desagradable sonrisa, sin embargo, lo único que su mente intentaba procesar era Jon y muerte.

—Creo que aún tengo suficiente tiempo para hacer esto, mis memorias aún son lo suficientemente sólidas. Jon está bien, solo lo drogue y está en su habitación —el hombre frente a la cámara miro fijamente a la pantalla como si le estuviera viendo en esos momentos provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera—, ni siquiera lo intentes, sé lo que quieres hacer, pero su habitación está cerrada por dentro y si quieres buscar la copia de las llaves para comprobarlo es mejor que lo olvides, las tiene el vecino, no preguntes, prefiero no hablar de ello.

Su reflejo pauso brevemente su monólogo solo para llenar una copa de vino que se dio el lujo de servir con un gesto tan pomposo que terminó por enfurecerle, aquello parecía una burla o un reto hacia su persona.

—¿Recuerdas porque empezamos a grabar estos diarios?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, había comenzado a grabar aquellos diarios en vídeo por culpa de Eduardo y un proyecto escolar.

—Se que lo recuerdas, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, Eduardo fue quien empezó con esto porque era demasiado inseguro como para hablar con las personas, extraño cuando grabábamos juntos y hacíamos estupideces frente a la cámara, luego volvimos esto un proyecto más... personal, y él dejó de aparecer en los vídeos.

Su versión más vieja hablaba con añoranza, como si describiera alguno de los mejores momentos de su vida, él no podía describir aquello de la misma forma, recordaba que Eduardo lo estuvo acosando con aquel proyecto por semanas mientras le grababa en todo momento haciendo preguntas que solo le incomodaban al saber que ese video lo vería la clase entera, al final Eduardo jamás entregó el proyecto, él aun considerada aquello una molestia, en especial porque la única excusa que Eduardo le dio fue que no se veía cómodo en ninguna escena de la grabación, casi terminaron reprobando aquella materia y arruino su récord de calificaciones perfectas.

—Cierto, cierto, dudo mucho que veas las cosas de la misma forma que yo, para ti Jon no es más que un imbécil impertinente que nunca sabe cuándo cerrar la boca y apenas puede cuidar de sí mismo y Eduardo, bueno, tu concepto sobre él no es exactamente el mejor tampoco, eres..., no, fui tan jodidamente idiota, ¿sabes? Puedes mentirles a las personas, pero no puedes mentirte a ti —la copa de fue vaciada de un trago y arrojada al suelo—. Soy un maldito traidor egoísta, no estoy haciendo esto porque me importe un carajo corregir el futuro de mierda, mate y traicione a todos los que podían evitar que tomara el mando, pero eso nunca me importo, yo...

La voz del adulto se quebrantó, la cámara continúo grabando un par de minutos más antes de que el llanto se transformara en un grito y su versión más vieja cayera de la silla desapareciendo de la cámara por unos minutos hasta que finalmente logró incorporarse, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como aquel visor había desaparecido del rostro de su versión más vieja que parecía desorientada por el cambio.

—Esto... todavía tengo tiempo, aún hay tiempo —susurró el hombre en la pantalla tallando sus ojos—. ¿Sabes? Pude haber hecho esto sin involucrarte, matar al Líder Rojo y volver a mi línea de tiempo para mantener esto como mi pequeño secreto, pero soy demasiado egoísta para hacer eso, dime, ¿ya notaste lo bien que Eduardo y Edd comienzan a llevarse? Hacen una buena pareja ¿no crees? Es mejor que te acostumbres a eso...

Detuvo el video sintiéndose consternado ante la revelación, Edd y Eduardo, la sola idea hizo que su estómago se revolviera, ¿por qué?, él no... ¡Eduardo no era gay y no había forma de que estuviera con el estúpido vecino!

—Mentiroso —murmuro intentando autoconvencerse de ello, pero no tenía sentido engañarse, aquel mensaje había sido dejado para él mismo.

—... porque cuando te des cuenta todo se habrá ido a la mierda de nuevo y será tu culpa. Mi tiempo se está acortando y todas las memorias de la segunda línea se están sobreponiendo a mi línea principal, es confuso y me comienza a costar demasiado separar mis propios recuerdos.

Todo parecía tan silencioso desde su habitación o quizás solo era que se encontraba demasiado embelesado mirando a versión futura haciendo algunos de aquellos tics nerviosos que por años había trabajado por controlar, ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que las cicatrices de su rostro y su pelo habían cambiado, pero aquel uniforme continuaba siendo el mismo.

—No creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo en este punto, gasté demasiado asesinando a ese imbécil megalómano y transfiriendo algunas de mis memorias, no son muchas, pero serán suficientes para que entiendas la situación. Esto es cansado, estoy seguro de que una vez que regrese a mi tiempo las máquinas para volver van a desaparecer y eso sería lo mejor, pero si he aprendido algo es que las cosas pueden salir mal de un momento a otro, es por eso deje toda la información para construir una nueva máquina de tiempo, una sin los errores de sus predecesoras, solo dale la información a Eduardo y él sabrá qué hacer con ella. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que Eduardo era un idiota impulsivo que solo pensaba en sí mismo y en su insana obsesión por probarse como el mejor en todo, demostrar que podía serlo, pero supongo que eso es ver lo más superficial y yo me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde —el hombre de la grabación se cruzó de brazos, su mirada parecía melancólica, pero tras un largo suspiro volvió su vista al frente y continúo hablando—. Un lisiado en medio de una guerra siempre es un estorbo y una molestia, hubiera sido fácil abandonarme y dejarme a mi suerte, ciego era completamente inútil, pero Eduardo se quedó, se alistó en las filas de la armada solo para poder obtener un visor y modificarlo para que no terminara convertido en un maldito zombi sin voluntad, quizás hubiéramos podido tener un final feliz si Edd no hubiera aparecido para arruinarlo todo de nuevo... si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo seguramente Eduardo no habría terminado muriendo como lo hizo, no es nada lindo que asesinen a tu mejor amigo frente a ti y tener que escapar escuchando sus gritos mientras arrastras al maldito infeliz que te lo arrebató para ponerlo a salvo, ¡después de que todo se fuera al diablo por su jodida culpa y la de los malditos traidores de sus amigos!

Pudo sentir como le faltaba la respiración, aquella era la primera vez en su vida que no se encontraba seguro de cómo reaccionar o siquiera que pensar, se negaba a creer que aquello fuera verdad, Eduardo, el Eduardo que conocía no moriría como un mártir, no sería tan estúpido como para..., quería negar las palabras de su versión futura, pero nuevamente aparecía la cuestión de que era él quien había grabado aquel video para él, que era ridículo pensar que había estado montado todo aquel teatro para intentar engañarse a sí mismo, además, él jamás habría hecho algo como eso a menos que esperara obtener algún beneficio o cambiar las cosas a su favor.

—...no me queda más tiempo, todas mis memorias se sobreponen unas a otras, es... es como intentar recordar un sueño que se ve cada vez más borroso, pero no puedo recordar haber visto esta grabación, una vez que veas esto habrá una tercera línea de tiempo que seguramente solo recordaré por este evento. Realmente odio los viajes en el tiempo.

La vista fija del hombre más viejo se encontraba llena de una fría determinación que sin duda era la de un hombre a quien no le importaría en lo más mínimo cometer las más innombrables atrocidades con el fin de lograr sus caprichos.

—Todo lo que he hecho la mayor parte de mi vida ha sido actuar con fines egoístas y esto debe ser la prueba más grande de eso, yo no tengo la más mínima oportunidad de deshacer ese "feliz por siempre" que nunca debió suceder, así que escucha bien mocoso, esta es nuestra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. ¡No lo arruines de nuevo!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su versión futura antes sacar un aparato de entres sus prendas y desaparecer frente a sus ojos dejando tras de sí una silla vacía y tambaleante que finalmente cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Detuvo la grabación que continuaba por poco más de una hora, sabía que en la grabación no habría nada más que su habitación vacía hasta que llegara el momento en que apareciera para detener el video, en aproximadamente 38 minutos todo había cambiado para él, trayendo consigo un sentimiento de amargura que no recordaba haber experimentado antes en su vida, observo con detenimiento la memoria conectada a su computadora y rápidamente busco la carpeta.

Dentro solo encontró dos carpetas denominadas "Proyectos" y "Registros". La primera de ellas le llevó a una serie de carpetas nombradas con lo parecían ser códigos, abrió una carpeta al azar encontrando una decena de archivos variados, hizo clic sobre un archivo de imagen que desplegó lo que parecía los planos de un motor, salió de la carpeta y repitió el proceso con un par más; aquellos archivos contenían diversos proyectos que de alguna manera se sentían como algo que no debería encontrarse viendo, sin duda su versión futura había decidido dejar en sus manos más que solo una máquina de tiempo, quizás podría pensar en qué hacer con toda esa información más tarde, pero ahora tenía otras prioridades.

La carpeta de "Registros" contenía un total de 51 archivos de videos, cada uno nombrado con la fecha en que había sido grabado, el más reciente (o al menos el que considero el más reciente) había sido grabado hacía cerca de cuatro años atrás mientras que el último ocurriría dentro de 25 años.

Principio, mitad y final, solo vería un video de cada parte.

Por unos breves momentos dudo de abrir el primer archivo, el más cercano a su fecha actual, pero sus dudas no le detendrían.

Lo primero que enfoco la cámara fue un auto destrozado fuera del camino, en el suelo claramente podía notarse como la tierra había sido removida por el vehículo mientras giraba dejando un rastro de piezas destrozadas. Poco a poco la distancia con el vehículo se iba reduciendo, la cajuela se había abierto permitiendo que un par de maletas salieran de ella, dejando ropa dispersa en los alrededores.

Pudo ver el reflejo de su versión futura en lo que quedaba de una de las ventanas rotas del vehículo y fue hay que se percató que aquel extraño visor que usaba el hombre realizaba la grabación.

—Vaya desastre, supongo que puede haber hecho un trabajo más limpio, pero no creo que merezcas tanto.

Escucho burlarse al hombre que se acercaba a la puerta del pasajero para luego comenzar a forcejear con ella hasta finalmente hacerla ceder.

Lo primero que notó fue la sudadera roja rasgada por algunos pedazos de vidrio y manchada de sangre, la bolsa de aire se había activado, pero ahora no era más que un globo desinflado, un suave quejido salió de la persona en el interior que trato de moverse sin mucho éxito.

—Sigues vivo, bueno, no puedo decir que me encuentro sorprendido, fuiste difícil de matar la primera vez.

El hombre se quejó mientras tiraba del cabello del chico para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Trago saliva mientras su estómago se revolvía al observar las facciones magulladas y cubiertas de sangre y trozos de cristal, reconocía aquel rostro, no era que le conociera directamente, pero recordaba haber visto un par de fotografías de él en la casa de los vecinos.

Hubo un gorgoteo de lo que intentaron ser palabras, quizás una súplica o una maldición, las palabras fueron inentendibles.

—Seré rápido niño, supongo que no soy tan rencoroso como para torturar dos veces a la misma persona.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que le tomó unos momentos comprender la situación, un arma sobre la sien del chico y luego su cabeza se sacudió a con violencia, no hubo ruido, solo un silencioso zumbido y un destello de luz.

—Hola a mi yo del pasado, ¿sabes?, aun no estoy completamente seguro de continuar interfiriendo en el tiempo permitiéndote saber sobre esto, quizás sería bueno que continuaras el resto de tu vida ignorando todo lo que debió pasar y no lo hizo.

La voz de su versión futura hablando nuevamente con él le sacó de su estupor, aún no sabía porque ver aquella muerte le había impactado tanto, es decir, había visto morir a decenas de personas antes, algunas veces por casualidad y otras por razones estúpidas que había aprendido a no cuestionar demasiado, pero esta era la primera vez que veía una ejecución.

—Es sorprendente con la muerte correcta es suficiente para cambiar el rumbo de la historia a devenir, quizás ahora no lo recuerdes, pero conocimos a este sujeto antes, un viejo amigo que Edd que regresara en un par de años y va a arruinarlo todo, matara a Jon, destruirá nuestro hogar y cinco años más tarde comenzará una guerra donde solo un par de personas serán capaces de hacerle frente, supongo que hay que agradecerle a Edd por engatusar a Eduardo para hacer que nos uniéramos a su estúpida causa.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el hombre sacaba el cadáver del auto y lo cargaba hasta un vehículo que se había mantenido fuera del foco de la cámara hasta el momento, el cadáver fue arrojado descuidadamente a la cajuela del automóvil y luego cubierto por una lona. Nuevamente la cámara se enfocó en aquel auto destrozado mientras un suspiro molesto se hacía escuchar.

—Supongo que tendré que arreglar este desastre, sería demasiado desafortunado que alguien se enterara de lo que sucedió con este tipo, para el resto del mundo él simplemente habrá desaparecido, así que, bueno, si llegas a ver esta grabación, borra este video. Grabación finalizada.

Su boca se sentía seca al finalizar aquel primer video, había visto un asesinato, uno que quizás estuviese justificado y nadie salvo él conocía, no dudo mucho en hacer lo que su versión futura le decía y borrar el video, incluso si no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie viera aquella corta grabación, no se arriesgaría a mantenerla, ahora la muerte de aquel sujeto era su secreto, debía admitir que hasta cierto punto se alegraba de no saber dónde había sucedido aquel accidente, ni lo que había sucedido con el cuerpo. Fue la curiosidad y temor lo que le obligó a reproducir el siguiente video, ansiaba saber lo que le mostraría la primera de aquellas memorias.

—¿Puedes verme?

La voz de Eduardo fue suave, tanto que le hizo dudar que se tratara realmente de él, pero sin duda lo era, lucía cansado y sus ojos habían cambiado, aquel oscuro marrón que solía caracterizarle había sido sustituido por un profundo verde, había ojeras bajo sus ojos y una sonrisa amable se mostraba en su rostro, era la primera vez que veía aquel gesto y debía reconocer que le gustaba, que aquella expresión removía algo en su interior que hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

—Creo que el mundo está por acabarse, es la primera vez que no te veo sonreír como imbécil con dobles intenciones.

—No sé si lo notaste, pero el mundo se acabó hace tiempo.

De haber podido se hubiera golpeado a si mismo por aquel comentario, aunque hasta cierto punto tenía razón, Eduardo siempre parecía tener una expresión maliciosa, hubiera pensado que Eduardo parecería molesto, pero aquella expresión afable no desapareció de su rostro. Se sorprendió cuando Eduardo se acercó a su versión futura y le abrazo, hasta cierto punto no podía negar que aquel gesto le tomó por sorpresa, incluso su versión futura pareció sorprenderse de ello ya que pasó un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente correspondió a aquella muestra de afectó, el abrazo terminó con un gesto incómodo de Eduardo quien se cruzó de brazos alejándose casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasó con tus ojos?

—Solo un pequeño accidente con un poco de radiación, nada importante.

—¿Cuándo pasó?

—Hace bastante tiempo, pero no es como si importara considerando que sigo en pie.

Una risueña sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Eduardo mientras nuevamente se acercaba a su otro yo.

—Dime, ¿puedes ver perfectamente? ¿alguna molestia?, cualquier cosa.

—No, nada, puedo ver bien, creo que mejor de lo que había hecho en años.

—En ese caso creo que no desperdicie mi tiempo en balde.

—Pareces feliz, creo que es la primera vez que te veo actuar así.

—Estoy feliz.

—¿Y antes no lo eras?

Una larga pausa siguió a aquella pregunta, Eduardo desvió la mirada y caminó hasta sentarse en la silla frente a un escritorio donde una computadora conectada a una maraña de cables la hacía ver como un monstruo de Frankenstein electrónico, su versión futura comenzó a mirar alrededor permitiéndole ver que se encontraban en una habitación repleta de cables y piezas de máquinas que se sentía incapaz de reconocer.

—No creo que eso importe ahora.

Aquella respuesta de alguna forma le incomodo, no solo por la forma en que para Eduardo parecía que nada tuviera importancia sino por la idea de pensar que nunca hubiera sido realmente feliz y todas sus actitudes giraran en torno a eso, todo aquello parecía que también estuviera pasando por la cabeza de su versión futura que rápidamente cambió de tema, quizás hasta ese momento su versión futura aún no era muy diferente a él en su forma de pensar y actuar.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la habitación en la que te dije que no entraras, hay demasiados cables y cosas tiradas por aquí y hubiera sido malo que algo peligroso sucediera mientras no estaba.

Su versión más vieja bajo de la mesa en la que había estado sentado hasta el momento tambaleándose en el acto, con rapidez Eduardo se levantó para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, sirviéndole de apoyo.

—Creo que tardará un tiempo para que tu equilibrio vuelva a la normalidad, supongo que debe ser natural después de pasar tanto tiempo ciego, ¿mareos? ¿dolor de cabeza?

—No, solo que no sé, simplemente se siente diferente.

Salieron de aquella habitación con Eduardo haciendo de apoyo, la diferencia de altura entre ambos continuaba siendo casi la misma, con el siendo más alto casi por una cabeza. Hicieron un corto recorrido por un pasillo de paredes blancas hasta llegar a una sala apenas amueblada.

—Así que aquí es donde vivimos.

—Por el momento.

—¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?

—En el sofá, a veces en el escritorio de mi habitación, tampoco es como si necesitara donde dormir en este lugar.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña ventana, que le permitió ver que se encontraban en una de las tantas plantas de un edificio de departamentos rodeado de otros similares, pese a eso el lugar era lindo, ubicado alrededor de un parque de apariencia alegre, pero lo que llamó su atención y le alertó fueron los muros custodiados por soldados que rodeaban el lugar.

—Básicamente estamos en una prisión para las familias de los soldados, puede lucir bien, pero todo este sitio no es más que una trampa, ¿quieres sentarte?

—¿No? Estoy bien, siempre pensé que este lugar era más... siniestro o algo, pero luce como un vecindario caro.

—Es una zona familiar al fin de cuentas, así que debe lucir bien.

Eduardo le dejo para sentarse en el pequeño sofá de la sala.

—¿Familiar? Pero no somos familia.

—Lo sé, agradécele al acta de matrimonio falsa que dice que estamos casados —Eduardo soltó una risa cansada carente de toda forma de alegría—. Ya sé, ya sé, incluso si es un matrimonio falso soy la última persona con la que quisieras estar casado.

—¿Estas bromeando?

—Soy un imbécil egocentrista que solo se preocupa por sí mismo y que probablemente va a terminar solo, considerando eso, supongo que no soy el mejor partido incluso para una relación falsa.

—¿Quién diablos dijo eso?

—Tu.

Eduardo sacudió su cabello mientras se encogía de hombros y luego se estiraba en el sofá, no sonaba molesto, ni siquiera parecía dolido o alterado, era como si ni siquiera le importase en lo más mínimo, observó la escena con detenimiento, estaba seguro de que su versión futura se encontraba en un estado tan incrédulo como él, era cierto que no siempre sus comentarios eran los más amables, que a veces podía ser bastante indiferente y sarcástico, pero jamás diría algo tan cruel (incluso si había llegado a pensarlo), ni siquiera a Jon le diría algo como eso.

—¿Cuándo?

—No importa, estabas ebrio y enojado, no era como si pudiera tomarme en serio cualquier cosa que dijeras, en especial si estabas tan borracho que casi terminaste vomitando encima de mi y luego te pusieras a llorar pidiendo perdón, además, creo que al final que eso pasara fue bueno para ambos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Eduardo chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada, parecía incómodo con el tema.

—¿Es tan importante? No es como si algo que ocurrió hace casi diez años fuera exactamente importante, de hecho, dudo que cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido antes de que la Armada...

—¡Lo es! ¡Quiero saber cuándo dije eso y porque hablas como si el hecho de que actuara como una mierda pareciera que te importase un carajo, pero sacas el tema como si hubieras pasado toda la vida esperado echármelo en cara!

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres que alguien nos escuche?

—No, solo, lamento haber dicho eso.

—Ya te dije que no importa, al final fue bueno para ambos.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que hasta ese día tuve un maldito enamoramiento contigo y luego me di cuenta que quizás solo estaba demasiado apegado a ti, es decir, básicamente eras la única persona con la que convivía fuera de clases, vivíamos juntos y todo se reducía a nosotros, creo que si las cosas hubieran seguido igual ni siquiera hubiera conocido a Lauren.

—Tu estabas...

La frase se vio cortada cuando los llantos de un par de niños, la cámara nuevamente se enfocó en el parque enfocando a un grupo de soldados arrastrando a dos niños dentro de una camioneta.

—Mierda.

Eduardo se había levantado para cerrar las persianas y empujar a su versión más vieja alejándolo de la venta.

—No mires abajo, es mejor que no noten que estamos mirando, si reconocen ese visor estamos jodidos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—La razón por la que tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

Eduardo encendió el televisor de la sala subiendo el volumen lo suficiente como para que solo pudieran escucharse hablar estando lo suficientemente cerca, su versión futura no se quejo mientras nuevamente era arrastrado a la habitación de la que habían salido.

—¿Sabes porque los soldados de la armada son tan leales a Líder Rojo? Porque si cometen un error, si hay la más mínima sospecha de traición sus familias van a ser ejecutadas, escucha yo... yo creo que comienzan a sospechar de mí, quiero decir, no lo sé, pero ya cometí un error antes y una segunda falta no creo que me sea tolerada —Eduardo se veía pálido y nervioso, mirando a su alrededor y a la computadora sobre el escritorio—. He estado trabajando para que ese visor pueda violar algunos de los protocolos de seguridad de este lugar, quizás pueda tener el programa completo en un mes, si anulamos la seguridad quizás puedas salir de aquí usando un uniforme, luego nos reuniríamos en algún punto seguro, ¡al diablo! Eso ni siquiera es un plan, tan solo, dios, es estúpido.

—Es mejor que nada.

—Es nada, no estamos haciendo un trabajo para la escuela en el que podamos fallar, un error y ambos estamos jodidos.

Cerro el video, aun había más tiempo de grabación, pero considero que podía verlo más tarde, trago saliva sintiendo su boca reseca y tomó la botella de su escritorio para luego darle un largo trago, el alcohol calaba en su garganta y de alguna forma encontró sumamente desagradable aquel trago, ese era uno de los mejores vinos que tenía guardados por eso lo escondía en su habitación, sin embargo lo encontraba imposible de disfrutar, trato de recordar cuándo fue que él y Eduardo comenzaron a separarse, aquello había comenzado después de que Lauren apareciera en sus vidas y su separación se había vuelto aún mayor después que se habían mudado a aquel vecindario.

Así que era por eso que su versión futura le había dicho que no lo arruinara de nuevo, ya lo había arruinado una vez sin siquiera saberlo, la idea de que Eduardo tuviera un enamoramiento con él no le desagradaba, en realidad la idea le emocionaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero entonces, de aquello habían pasado años y las cosas habían cambiado nuevamente, Lauren ya no estaba y ahora era Edd quien robaba toda la atención de Eduardo dejándolo a él de lado, aquello era un giro por demás irónico de los acontecimientos, ahora podía extrañar aquella cercanía que había entre él y Eduardo cuando vivían juntos, verlo con añoranza recordando los buenos momentos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ellos se habían distanciado desde hace mucho, que era él quien rehuía de aquella cercanía porque sus prioridad era explotar aquella independencia que vivir sintiéndose un adulto le daba, por eso Eduardo había dicho que lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue que destruyera aquel pequeño enamoramiento con él en medio de palabras crueles que no era capaz de recordar.

Un nuevo trago de alcohol más amargo que el anterior y el puntero de la computadora se encontró sobre uno de los archivos centrales.

—Pudimos enviar una cuadrilla de drones a realizar el reconocimiento del terreno.

La queja provenía de su versión futura que miraba a su alrededor grabando lo que parecían los restos destruidos de una ciudad que le era imposible reconocer.

—Pudimos, debimos, no lo hicimos, de todas formas, se siente bien abandonar la base de vez en cuando, en especial si no hay nadie intentando matarnos.

La cámara enfocó a un hombre de gabardina que contemplaba el terreno por encima de una pila de escombros, el hombre comenzó a descender sorteando los obstáculos con agilidad, casi parecía elegante la forma en que se movía sin embargo su aspecto desgarbado le produjo una sensación de desagrado casi inmediata, su cabello enmarañado y una incipiente barba descuidada, no le tomo mucho reconocerlo, aquella sudadera verde gastada por el tiempo delataba su identidad, Edd, la persona que le había arrebatado todo a su versión futura.

—Es mejor tener un reconocimiento personal del terreno, ¿lo estas grabando todo Mark? No quiero tener que volver porque nos saltamos algún detalle.

Reconocería aquella voz en donde fuera, ahora en el foco de la cámara aparecía Eduardo, su voz era mucho más vivaz que la del primer video, incluso se veía diferente, lucia como el Eduardo de siempre, su cabello se encontraba bien arreglado y más largo, aún había bolsas bajo sus ojos, pero su aspecto ya no tenía ese aire enfermizo y frágil, incluso su mirada era distinta, lucia vivo.

—¡Hey, perdedor! Revisa el edificio de la zona norte, Mark, tu conmigo.

—¿Podemos cambiar?

Edd fue ignorado mientras Eduardo se alejaba con su versión futura, no había conversación mientras ambos sorteaban obstáculos adentrándose dentro de uno de los tantos edificios vacíos, aquel lugar en el que habían entrado parecía ser un abandonado edificio de oficinas.

—¿Realmente era tan necesario hacer esto?

—No, quizás hubiera sido más fácil que un pelotón se encargará de hacer el trabajo, pero necesitaba alejarme de la base un tiempo.

—¿Y para que trajimos a Edd?

Podía notar el fastidio en la voz de su versión futura, era demasiado evidente su desacuerdo con la presencia de Edd en aquella exploración, pero Eduardo solamente fingía ignorarlo.

—Mark, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo estás haciendo ¿no?

—¿Cuáles crees que sean nuestras probabilidades de salir con vida de esto? Quiero decir, realmente crees que vamos a sobrevivir hasta el final.

—¿De qué tonterías estás hablando? Estamos a un par de pasos de terminar el protocolo para anular los comandos de control de la armada.

—Vale, entiendo el punto, pero aun así siempre está la posibilidad de que todo se vaya al carajo, ya sabes, la última vez casi nos matan en esa emboscada y la única razón por la que estamos hablando ahora mismo es porque el túnel colapso, así que, no sé, si puedo morir en cualquier momento al menos quiero hacerlo sin arrepentirme de nada.

Eduardo busco entre los bolsillos de su uniforme hasta sacar algo que depositó en la palma de la mano de su versión futura.

Sintió que el aliento le abandonaba mientras veía la sencilla banda dorada con un complicado grabado que hacía resaltar las minúsculas piedras incrustadas.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

—Yo... es... es hermoso.

La emoción en la voz de su versión futura fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para él, pero era claro que para Eduardo aquello fue imperceptible mientras se vanagloriaba de su logro.

—Hacerlo fue más fácil que conseguir los materiales, sabes, este asunto lleva demasiado tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, pero supongo que un compromiso así..., simplemente es aterrador en especial considerando las circunstancias, ni siquiera estoy seguro de hacer esto.

—Hacer ¿qué?

—Mark, hemos estado juntos por demasiado tiempo es por eso que quería que fueras la primera persona con quien hablara de esto, yo simplemente quiero formalizar las cosa con Edd.

—¡¿Edd?! El anillo, todo esto...

Detuvo la grabación, no necesitaba ver el desenlace, no quería verlo, ya había sospechado el desenlace de esa conversación, el final feliz que su versión futura quería que deshiciera no era simplemente impedir aquella relación, él quería que aquel compromiso nunca hubiera ocurrido. 

Jamás en su vida había experimentado aquella vertiginosa sensación de celos, quizás porque era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo que podía perder, porque siempre daba demasiadas cosas por sentado, miro a la puerta de su habitación debatiéndose entre quedarse a ver el último video o salir de ahí.

Un último video, el último de toda la lista.

La grabación comenzaba con su versión futura frente a un gran ventanal, por lo poco que era capaz de notar a través del reflejo era que se encontraba en un lugar elegante.

—Siete años de planeación para llegar a este momento, no tienen idea de lo ansioso que me encuentro por esto.

La cámara enfoco con lentitud aquello que se encontraba a espaldas de su versión futura, aquel era un enorme despacho elegantemente decorado, una muestra de opulencia y poderío, como si fuera un animal acechante su versión futura comenzó a moverse con lentitud rodeando el elegante escritorio que le separaba del grupo de hombres del otro lado del mueble.

Un terrible presentimiento nacido en él mientras miraba la escena, de rodillas e inmovilizados por un grupo de hombres se encontraban dos sujetos, reconoció a Edd y a al mismo hombre del primer video solo que muchos años más viejo, ambos le miraban con una mezcla de ira y desprecio, aunque el odio que aquel sujeto vestido con aquel elegante uniforme era el que más se hacía sentir, separado de ellos, observó a Tom que apuntaba al pelirrojo que tanto solía detestar retorciéndose sobre el suelo mientras sostenía su estómago.

—No creí que fueras tan estúpido para creer que estaba dispuesto a ayudarte después de que me arrebataste todo lo que aun continuaba importándome, aunque de todas maneras no hubieras podido lograr nada con esa máquina.

—¡Voy a matarte!

Escucho el irritado gruñido de su versión futura ante la amenaza del sujeto de rojo que intentaba liberarse del agarre de aquellos hombres, una patada en su estómago le hizo callar mientras una carcajada burlesca se resonaba en el lugar.

—¡Tord!

—Sabes Edd, todo esto es tu culpa, si no los hubieras dejado entrar, Eduardo seguiría vivo, lo arruinaste todo, ¡me lo quitaste todo! Y ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo.

—Muy bien Tom, ¿porque no sacas de su miseria a esa basura? Está haciendo demasiado ruido y es molesto.

Fue como ver un títere moverse, de un momento a otro Tom se había abalanzado sobre Matt que inútilmente trató de forcejear con el hombre, su cuerpo se sacudía mientras intentaba apartar las manos de Tom de su cuello, apartó la mirada de la escena mientras un par de gritos desesperados intentaban hacer que Tom reaccionara, hasta que todo el escándalo terminó con un ruido sordo.

"Matt", el nombre era coreado por los dos hombres en el suelo.

—Pensé que sería más satisfactorio, supongo que es tu turno Tom, ven aquí para que pueda darte tu premio.

Por más que quería apartar su vista del video su morbo se lo impedía, aunque se sintiera enfermo de lo que estaba viendo; Tom se acercó a su versión futura cual obediente perro, con un gesto casi burlesco su versión más vieja acarició la cabeza de Tom antes de colocar un cuchillo entre las manos del hombre colocándose tras él y con un gesto casi amoroso le obligaba a apuntar el cuchillo aserrado hacia sí mismo.

—¡Por favor, no! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no lo hagas Mark!

—¡Tom, anula todos los comandos de control! ¡Anula todos protocolos!

Una nueva risa cargada de crueldad y burla llenó la habitación.

—Eso no funcionara más. Muy bien Tom, quiero que te apuñales hasta que no puedas sostener es cuchillo.

No se atrevió a mirar, cubrió sus oídos, pero le era imposible dejar de escuchar aquellas burlescas carcajadas, esa era su voz y nunca antes le pareció más horrible y cruel de oír, por minutos que le parecieron eternos todo se redujo a los gritos de Edd y su amigo, mientras Tom permanecía tan silencios como podía emitiendo solo bufidos ahogados.

—Buen trabajo nuevamente Tom, supongo que mereces un mejor premio que este, te dejare ver a tus amigos una última vez, quiero que puedan ver tus últimos momentos. Sujeto de pruebas dos, anula los protocolos de seguridad violeta, verde y rojo, comando _uno_, ejecuta el programa de liberación.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que un grito se hiciera oír, fue ahí que nuevamente se atrevió a volver a mirar a la pantalla.

Tom se retorcía sobre el piso abrazándose a sí mismo mientras intentaba parar el sangrado y apaciguar su dolor, sollozaba, era un espectáculo lamentable, murmuraba cosas que la grabación no lograba captar, pero sus palabras eran dirigidas a los dos hombres que luchaban de forma feroz intentando liberarse para llegar hasta él.

El foco de atención de la cámara cambió nuevamente, los gritos de Edd y aquel sujeto llamado Tord opacaban los cada vez más débiles lamentos de hombre sobre el suelo, mientras él tarareaba aquella tonadilla alegre de una vieja canción de la que quedó fascinado desde que podía recordar, la grabación ahora se enfocaba en un gabinete repleto de licores hasta que finalmente una botella fue seleccionada.

—Debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionado de sus gustos mi Líder, realmente esperaba encontrar un buen vino para disfrutar de este momento, pero tendré que conformarme con esto. 

El cuerpo de Tom fue nuevamente enfocado antes de que una bota comenzará a moverlo como si se tratara de un simple estorbo.

—Así que ya murió, pensé que soportaría un poco más.

El hombre se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Edd, podía notar el deseo de su vecino por matarlo, con un movimiento rápido su versión futura arrebato una pequeña cadena del cuello de Edd, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de aquello que le había quitado al hombre.

—¡Devuélveme eso!

La voz de Edd fue amenazante y casi aterradora, pero eso no pareció importarle a su futuro yo que permanecía admirando aquella sortija que colgaba de la cadena, reconocía aquel anillo, mirarlo solo despertó en él una nueva ola de celos que le hizo olvidar aquella empatía que había comenzado a sentir por Edd y sus amigos.

—Eso es...

Escucho el susurro del otro hombre que también miraba el anillo.

—Sabes, aún tengo pesadillas recordando como sus malditos monstruos destrozaron a Eduardo, despertarme en las noches escuchando sus gritos mientras no dejo de recordar como esa maldita bestia arrastraba su cadáver mientras aun nos perseguía, si nunca hubieras aparecido en nuestras vidas nada de ésto hubiera sucedido. ¡Me lo quitaste!

—¿Y crees que eres el único que sufre?

—Si nunca los hubieras llevado seguiría vivo.

—Edd, ¿quién? Yo, no sabía, no creí que...

—Cierra la boca Tord, no quiero escucharte.

—Si tan solo no hubieras sido tan idiota todo esto pudo tener un final feliz, incluso si Eduardo estaba contigo. Él y yo pasamos años trabajado en una forma de evitar toda esta mierda, pero entonces ese idiota quiso hacerte feliz y decidido rehacer todos nuestros planes para que este tipo pudiera seguir vivo porque era importante para ti.

—Eres patético Mark, todo esto tan solo porque te rechazo y me prefirió a mí.

—Cierra la puta boca, todo esto es tu culpa, debería matarlos a los dos, pero te daré una oportunidad, elige, tu o él.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

—No hay trampa, elige y daré la orden para que suelten a quien elijas, tú o él.

—Déjalo ir.

—Que noble de tu parte, pero por supuesto no podía esperar otra cosa.

No sintió ni la más mínima lástima ante lo que vio a continuación, no apartó la mirada, sin embargo, eso no evitó que sintiera repugnancia al ver como la garganta del amigo de Edd era cortada como si se tratara de un animal en un matadero.

—Caballeros, creo que ya pueden soltar al Líder Rojo no creo que siga siendo una amenaza.

El cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el suelo, las amenazas de Edd llenaron su habitación, pero nada de eso parecía importarle a su yo futuro que solo comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué se siente perderlo todo frente a ti?

La burlesca pregunta fue dicha mientras un arma apuntaba al rostro de Edd que tan solo lo maldijo.

—Estuve ansiando este momento por años, sin ti y sin ellos este mundo está en mis manos, supongo que debo agradecerte por esto, sabes, tienes razón, no estoy haciendo esto solo por venganza, tuviste razón, solo hago esto por celos, porque me arrebataste a la única persona que amé y por eso quise arrebatártelo todo también,

El disparo fue limpio, pero el rostro de Edd fue destrozado en el acto, finalmente no pudo más y terminó corriendo a devolver su estómago en el baño.

Con paso tambaleante camino nuevamente hasta su habitación, apago la maquina y quito la memoria que arrojó dentro de un cajón del escritorio, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la cama se vio como una opción tentadora, dormir y pensar que todo no había sido más que una pesadilla, pero no podía hacer aquello, no mientras una persona ocupara sus pensamientos.

Salió de su habitación sosteniéndose de la pared para evitar caer, en tan solo algunos minutos había visto cuanta locura podía haber en él, ver la clase de bestia en la que podía convertirse y aquello simplemente le aterraba, su único consuelo era que aquel futuro nunca ocurriría.

—Eduardo —llamo al hispano esperando encontrarlo, dentro de la casa recibiendo un silencio que produjo un cierto pánico.

Salió de la casa sin saber qué esperar, fueron un par de quejas que reconocería en donde fuera lo que provocó que su corazón diese un vuelco antes de que nuevamente aquella desagradable punzada de celos volviera a él de la misma y enfermiza forma que antes, encontró a Eduardo recargado contra la cerca justo al lado de Edd, la ropa de ambos se encontraba desgarbada y a medida que se acercaba pudo notar el golpe en el rostro de Eduardo que mantenía una lata de cola sobre su mejilla hinchada, aunque el rostro de Edd tampoco se había salvado.

Quizás porque era la primera vez que actuaba de aquella manera, pero pudo sentir como Eduardo se paralizaba entre sus brazos para luego comenzar a forcejear intentando separarse.

—¿Qué demonios te...? —hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras el hispano observaba el rostro pálido y desencajado de su amigo, su furia inicial pronto fue sustituida por una inquieta preocupación por el otro—. Mark, ¿estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy.

Aquella respuesta no fue algo que espero recibir, pero no se quejó mientras que por segunda ocasión se encontró atrapado en un abrazo incómodo, su vista pasó a Edd como si esperara recibir una respuesta recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros por un castaño que parecía tan confuso como él por la inusual situación.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar a la casa.

Masculló Eduardo mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino hasta la casa.

—¿Vas a pensar en eso?

La pregunta de Edd le detuvo haciéndole mirar a su rival brevemente, que de alguna forma pareció haber perdido aquel aire relajado que había tenido hasta antes de que Mark apareciera, parecía tenso y defensivo, aquello le extraño, pero por el momento tenía otras prioridades.

—Más tarde.

Edd miro como Eduardo desapareció al doblar en la esquina soltando el aire que no sabía que estado sosteniendo, la mirada de Mark le había provocado un escalofrío y por un momento sintió como si quisiera matarle, miró la lata de cola en su mano, sus dedos cosquillaban entumecidos por la lamida helada que había estado sosteniendo hasta el momento.

Abrió la lata dando un trago a su contenido, el dulce sabor fue más que suficiente para hacerle olvidar momentáneamente aquella desagradable sensación que Mark le había provocado.

Últimamente la dinámica entre él y Eduardo había cambiado, ambos comenzarían a discutir por cualquier tontería, quizás pelearían, algunas veces todo se reduciría a simples burlas, nada realmente hiriente, otras a una pelea a puños que terminaría con ellos lamiendo sus heridas y hablando como si nunca hubieran peleado, a su manera era agradable, quizás por eso era que ambos habían comenzado a verse a espaldas de sus amigos, no negaría que le agradaba como las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado a cambiar.

Más tarde llamaría a Eduardo para saber qué había pasado o quizás podrían reunirse en aquel restauran que se había convertido en la zona neutra para ambos.

Suspiro mientras se marchaba a su hogar, incluso si no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a confesar, no podía negar que cada vez le agradaba más el rumbo que su relación con Eduardo estaba tomando.


End file.
